


Whore

by mellodramatica



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Sex workers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry isn't famous for beating Voldemort and Draco is a Death Eater like his father- aka the bad criminal guy. Harry, however, has another job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on vacation a year ago and was only reminded by its existence just now, then had a hard time trying to get it back because it was in my onenote which I can't access correctly through my iphone because it's a piece of crap- so I did a lot to get this work to you guys. I hope you like it.

_I am the dirt you created,_   
_I am the sinner, I am your whore._

* * *

 

 _Ahh.._ Draco thought, _what a great time to reward myself_. He felt that one feeling growing inside him, and he wanted it now.  
Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and he had just successfully cast the Imperius Curse on a very important Ministry wizard, which the Dark Lord had ordered him to do. The Dark Lord had been very pleased with him, and their infiltration of the Ministry was now even better. Soon, the Dark Lord would be in control over the whole Ministry, and then he could start his reign at the top...  
Draco smiled at the thought as he approached his destination. The entrance was in a narrow alley. It was nearly dark now, so the red TL lighting above it was turned on, giving it a secretive and sensual touch. Draco tapped the brick in the wall right next to the fake doorbell, which was put there for the Muggles; there was a difference between the Muggle-part and the Wizard-part of the building, the latter of which only appeared when a Wizard arrived.  
After a second or three, the door opened, and a full-grown, curvy Witch in lingerie stood in the opening.  
"Come in," she said, in a low and alluring voice. Draco entered and followed her down to a dimly lit room with black sofa and a table in the middle.  
"Men or women?" she asked him.  
"Men please." he replied. Draco Malfoy was gay. He didn't really talk about it, but some people knew, and most of them didn't think anything bad of it.  
It seemed as if she didn't either. She just gave him a book and said "When you've made your choice, call me back. Have the money ready." and then she left.  
Draco opened the book and saw all sorts of good-looking men. Toned men, muscular men, skinny men, Asian men, white men, black men, Arab men... There was a fit for everyone.  
He had already made his choice when his eyes flashed across the last page- and there, a man immediately caught his attention.  
He had black, untidy hair, piercing green eyes, and a very pretty, young looking face. He was pale, skinny, and he didn't look that strong, but Draco sensed something.. dangerous about him, as if the boy would act very innocent at first, but could be oh so unholy when the right buttons were pushed. It made Draco ravenously aroused, and he immediately grabbed the necessary money and called back the assistant.  
"You've made your choice?" She asked him.  
"I definitely have. This one looks truly wonderful." Draco replied, pointing at the picture of the young man.  
"Hmm.. You have a delicate taste. That will be £150 then, please."  
Draco handed her the money, and after counting it, she swiftly placed it in her bra and led him through a door, which led to a corridor with lots of doors. They walked the entire corridor until they reached the last door. The assistant opened it, stuck her head in and said: "You have a client, Harry." She then held the door open for Draco, who entered, and shut the door behind him. Draco took his time to absorb the again dimly lit room, the king-size bed, and at last his reward.. The beautiful man, whose name he now knew: Harry. He became even more aroused now he saw him in real life, laid down on the bed, naked and looking back at him.

 _So how can this be? You're praying to me.. There's a look in your eyes,_  
_I know just what that means.. I can be your everything._

 

Harry's face didn't show much emotion.. _Yet_ , Draco thought, as he started removing himself from his robes, anticipation growing inside him. He slowly made his way towards the bed where Harry was sprawled across, and finally, he touched Harry's face. His skin was so soft, and so pure; it was almost a shame to undo him from his innocence. _Almost..._ Draco thought, as Harry looked at him with those pretty eyes, _but not quite_.  
Now half naked, Draco climbed on the bed and placed himself right above Harry.  
He felt his groin twitch already at the thought of what he was going to do.  
The one thing he loved most was making other men moan- making them whither in pleasure, to be precise, and he would sure wipe that blank expression from Harry's face.  
He lowered his face to merely an inch from Harry's, stroking his precious skin, then said "So.. Are you looking forward to me? 'Cause I sure am looking forward to you.." he purred in Harry's ear, "since the moment I saw you, you've been making me feel all aroused.. Are you really as innocent as you make it seem, or are you secretly a bad, bad boy? Mmm.." He softly grinded his boner against Harry's abdomen. He saw Harry's face soften just a little, and he took the chance to lower his head to the young man's ear and give his earlobe a soft nibble. He couldn't see his face now, but Draco was sure he would be able to hear him in no-time.  
Before he attacked, he whispered "I almost forgot, you can call me Draco if you need to." He smirked, knowing that Harry would soon want nothing but to scream his name in pleasure, and went in for the kill.  
He bit down on Harry's neck and slid his tongue over the skin ravenously, tasting it, sucking it. He then moved up to Harry's ear and sucked on the earlobe again, before suddenly sliding his tongue over the length of his earshell, once, twice, and then softly sucked the sensitive spot behind it. Harry had already closed his eyes, and now he couldn't help but moan- he'd never experienced something like this before, people usually only used him to pleasure themselves. And Draco was very, very good at this.  
When Harry moaned, Draco couldn't help but growl in arousal- the sound of it simply made him /crave/ more. He quickly pulled down his underwear and lowered himself over Harry again, and this time he started grinding his dick against the other's.. First gentle and tingly, but it soon got heated and rough. Draco intensely stared at Harry's face and loved what he saw. The young man's eyes were closed now, his expression one of intense pleasure, his mouth half open as he gasped and let out a higher pitched moan at the sudden touch to his sensitive cock.  
They grinded against each other, and Draco's in-control façade started cracking as he felt tension building up inside him fast.. he wanted more, and he wanted it /now/. He wrapped his hands around both of their cocks and gently jerked them off, earning another set of moans from Harry.  
"Mmm do you like me touching you just like that?" Draco purred, and then he bent down and did the unexpected.. With his lips being incredibly close to Harry's, he felt a new hunger, and he always followed his instincts when it came to the hot stuff. He softly brushed his lips against Harry's, and then kissed him. But of course, this wasn't going to be a sweet kiss- this wasn't some high school crush. Draco kissed Harry roughly, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue, and Harry kissed back in the same fashion.  
They were both breathing quickly now, and Draco's hair was no longer tidy and polished, it rather hung in his face, making him look even hotter to Harry.  
"Mister-Draco.. You're better than everyone else..." he complimented him.  
Draco smirked. "Oh, you think we can start being nice? Think again, my friend. 'Cause I-" he whispered in Harry's ear, "-am not that nice at all.." he suddenly bit Harry's shoulder hard, making him scream. He felt the skin slightly give way and tasted a little blood, so he started licking the wound very gently.  
"Haa-aa-ahh.." Harry inhaled sharply, in pain but also strangely enjoying Draco's tongue.  
"Mmmm.." Draco moaned, "so now you see.. I'm actually quite mean. But if you beg for it, I might do something that both of us will find very, very nice... So _beg_." He strengthened the order by grabbing Harry by the jaw, making him look straight in his eyes.  
"Mister Draco- please, do it.."  
"Tch, do you really think that'll do? You need to be more explicit, dear... Tell me exactly what it is you want, and I will do it to you."

_But let me tell you something baby,_   
_You love me for everything you hate for._

"Mister Draco, please, fuck me as hard and rough as you can, make me feel you, I want you so bad.."  
"Ahh, that's better.. It sounds great to me, so I'll do it. You're lucky, poppet.."  
Draco took his hard-on in his hand and stroked it gently for a second, which made him bite his lip. He then placed it in front of Harry's mouth, which opened to welcome it.  
"A-ahh, /fuck/, that's good," Draco moaned, when Harry started sucking the tip, sliding his tongue over all the sensitive spots and using his hands for the base.  
"Hahh-aa-mm.. Shit," Harry was just _so_ good, Draco nearly had to tear himself away to proceed to what he actually had wanted to do- Harry. But he succeeded, his dick now lubricated with saliva. He pried Harry's legs apart, and his arousal reached a peak as he slowly entered, feeling Harry's tightness around him.  
"Hnnggh.." Harry moaned as he felt Draco slide over his G-spot.  
"Mmm you're so tight.." Draco started thrusting, long and slow, and as he enjoyed himself, he bent down and started sucking one of Harry's nipples, making him whimper.  
The red dimmed lights, the big, Gothic-style bed, the handcuffs and SM toys all over the place, and the hot man with his silvery blonde hair fucking Harry and pushing all the right buttons made him enjoy it all more than ever, and he was incredibly aroused. When he felt Draco go for his cock, slowly stroking it and jerking it off, he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.  
"AHH!.. god-damnit, please, Mister Draco.."  
"Ahh," Draco moaned, "do you like that, love?"  
"Hh- I do, Mister.. Please.."  
"That's right, beg me.. Mmm.." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on fucking Harry now. With every stroke, every moan from Harry and himself, he felt he was getting closer and closer. This was what he wanted.. To dominate the cute, innocent looking man, to have him on his back, begging for more. He moaned at the thought of his beautiful victory, his reward, who was now nearly growling in ecstasy. Endless pleasure rippled through the two of them as they got closer to their orgasms.  
"Hhhg, Mister Draco, I'm g-gonna come.."  
"Ahh, me too.. Mmmh,"  
Draco started thrusting faster and deeper, moaning and growling in Harry's ear until he felt himself come. Feeling, seeing and hearing Draco orgasm was so /hot/ that Harry came directly after him, yelling "AAHh-, Draco!"  
"UHH, god damnit, H-Harry.." He rode out his orgasm and finally laid himself down on top or Harry, fully relaxing. He felt contented; his reward had been thoroughly enjoyed.  
Harry had enjoyed it too, very much. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling Draco's fingers in his hair. They just lied there for a while, listening to each other's breathing becoming more even.  
At last, Harry smiled at Draco. He looks so sweet, Draco thought, but he merely smirked back. He got up and put his robes back on.  
"I'll be on my way, then. You were extremely rewarding.." He winked at Harry.  
"Yeah.. Perhaps one day we'll meet again?"  
"Hmm, maybe.. I'll look forward to you, love. Farewell now." He raised his hand, and with a pleased look on his face, he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please check out my other works :)
> 
> 3/2018 Edit: I edited out the slashes (//) and italicized the words that were between them because it was about time.


End file.
